


Wish You Were Here

by Esperata



Series: Spones Drabbles [74]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Absence, Anxious McCoy, Drabble, M/M, teasing kirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 15:19:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16088789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata
Summary: McCoy can just stop by on his old friend Jim can't he? He doesn't need an ulterior motive. It has absolutely nothing to do with the Vulcan being away on a mission.





	Wish You Were Here

The door slid open and Jim grinned.

“Bones! I wasn’t expecting you this evening.”

“No, well. Just thought I’d stop by. See how you are.”

“I’m fine.” Jim looked amused as McCoy nodded distractedly.

“Fine. Yes. Anything interestin’ happen?”

Jim turned to his blank computer screen and looked thoughtful.

“Interesting… No. Not really.”

“Really?” McCoy’s eyes flickered to the monitor. “Nothing? No calls or anythin’?”

“No. Not that-” He suddenly snapped his fingers. “Wait. Yes. Spock called.”

McCoy tensed.

“Oh?”

“He’s fine.”

A long exhale preceded McCoy saying, “Not that I worried.”

Jim smiled softly.

“He asked after you too.”


End file.
